


Checkout Time

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel:the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. Wesley Buffy Sn 3 Angel Sn 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkout Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** You mean they still aren't mine? Darn. All hail Joss and the corporations who paid for stuff.

I knew I could have called Mr. Giles. The man had dropped by, rather decent of him considering that I'd replaced him and then, well no need to get into that. But it was time to stand on my own. Not really my decision, but rather the flow of consequences from my actions.

The Council had fired me. The Slayer didn't trust me. My Slayer was in a coma. Each support, each part of my life that defined who I was, had been knocked down like the stumps and bails in a cricket match. My world was over, even if the real one had been saved.

So when they asked if there was anyone they should call to take me home from the hospital. I just shook my head and checked myself out.

And again --was it only three years later?-- they posed the question. My neck is healing well, they said. I'll be fine. Fine. I cannot even recall what that would be like. Is there anyone they could call to take me home? I glanced over at the box delivered early by Fred. Three years serving a champion, and it's reduced to one box. Another firing. Another betrayal; again to no purpose. I shook my head, and checked myself out.


End file.
